


Just Rewards

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the sdqb 444 prompt, espionage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

"Mr. Winner? Sir?" The man was scared, although Quatre gave him credit for at least trying to pretend that being called before the CEO of the largest corporation on Earth and the colonies combined was something he did every day. That spoke well of him. Quatre had seen much more powerful men reduced to speechlessness just by virtue of being in his office; on some level that amused and saddened him at the same time.

"Please, have a seat." Quatre waved towards one of the leather chairs on the far side of his desk, his face a mask of polite welcome. When the man was settled, perching uncomfortably on the edge of the chair, Quatre leaned back and steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them. "It has come to my attention through a series of inquiries that during the war you assisted the Gundam pilots, even going to the extent of spying out information to help them complete their missions. Is this true?"

The nervous man wiped his hands on his dress slacks and swallowed visibly. "Yes, sir. I did."

Quatre nodded, pleased to have his information confirmed so readily. The fact that the man felt no shame for his action raised him another notch in Quatre's estimation. "You aided and abetted the enemy of the government despite the risks to yourself and your family? Were you aware of what you were doing and how the information you gathered would be put to use?"

The man's chin rose a little in the air and hint of some inner fire began to burn in his eyes. "Yes, sir, Mr. Winner. I was."

"If I may ask, why? What drove you to take such a chance?"

"It was the right thing to do. The Gundam pilots were fighting for us, the colonists, not the government. They were willing to sacrifice their futures so that we might be able to have one that was free of war and tyranny. How could I do anything less and still benefit from their actions with a clear conscience?"

The fire was burning nicely now and Quatre could tell by the way the man straightened up, his posture losing its submissive demeanor, that his nervousness was quickly dissipating in the face of being questioned about his morality. Quatre was pleased at the response he was getting. The man might be nervous in his company, but he had a sense of himself, and what he believed in, that he was not willing to compromise for anyone. Loyalty and a personal sense of right and wrong that had nothing to do with the whimsy of the law were two things that Quatre looked for in an employee. The business end was the least of it and could be taught to someone who was willing to learn.

Quatre smiled, more open and genuine this time, designed to put the person on the receiving end at ease. "I think I've heard all that I need to at this time." He gestured towards his personal assistant who sat at her desk on the other side of the room. "Rachel, could you bring me the files on the new housing that is being designed for L2? Thank you." Returning his attention to the man sitting across from him, Quatre rose and offered his hand. "Congratulations, Ian, the project is yours. I won't lie to you. It's going to be a lot of work, but I am particularly proud of what we can accomplish. While there is a profit to be made in this market that is not the goal. The purpose here is to make a difference in the lives of people and help them to find a reason to make a better life for themselves and their families."

Ian blushed, a smile splitting his face. "I hope that I can live up to the example you set, Sir."

"I'm sure you will." Quatre smiled again before letting go of the man's hand, silently adding to himself. 'You already have.'


End file.
